Contra la Amenaza Rubia
by Luna QueenBlossom
Summary: Chico Bestia desaparece siempre a las 2 de la tarde y nadie tiene idea de a donde va, un día Raven decide seguirlo y descubre que ha estado vigilando a la chica de la escuela que se parece a Terra, en Nevermore Rabia, Pasión y Valiente reflexionan sobre este descubrimiento. Reto propuesto por MrRayney
1. Chapter 1

Hola amable gente que se tomó la molestia de leer la primera parte de este Two-shot, espero que lo disfruten. Este Two-shot forma parte de un reto propuesto por el grandioso _MrRayney_

Disclaimer: La serie Teen Titans no me pertenecen.

* * *

_**Contra la Amenaza Rubia**_

•Jump City, Torre T•

Era un día común en la vida de nuestros queridos héroes. Raven leía un libro mientras dos de sus compañeros jugaban con una consola

-¡Lo estoy logrando! ¡Lo estoy logrando!- exclamaba Chico Bestia mientras jugaba con su mejor amigo

-No por mucho...- dijo Cyborg mientras obtenía la victoria rápidamente -¡BOOYAAH!- exclamó mientras realizaban un baile de la victoria en la pequeña mesa del living -¡Oh sí! ¡Oh yeah!-

-¡No es justo!- exclamó el cambia-formas mientras aventaba su control remoto -¡Quiero la revancha!- gritó mirando retadoramente a su amigo

La joven empática tenía una venita en la frente por cada grito que sus amigos daban

_"Cuenta hasta 10, Raven..."_ se decía mentalmente

-Cuando quieras, Bestita- dijo el joven mitad robot con superioridad

-¡Ahora mismo!- dijo Chico Bestia con determinación. Después observó el reloj y su semblante cambió -O tal vez sea en otra ocasión, me tengo que ir...- agregó abandonando a su amigo

-¿Otra vez? ¿Es enserio, Bestita?- preguntó Cyborg con incredulidad -Llevas dos semanas haciendo lo mismo...-

-Es que... Es que... Es algo importante. Nos vemos luego...- dijo el joven meta morfo despidiéndose

-Podrías al menos decirme que es eso "tan importante"...- habló Cyborg antes de que su amigo se fuera con los brazos cruzados

-Creo que es tan importante que ni su mejor amigo se puede enterar...- dijo Raven con tono monótono mientras el corazón de Cyborg se quebraba en pedacitos

-Solo hay una respuesta para esto: ¡Tiene un nuevo mejor amigo!- exclamó el moreno dramáticamente mientras comenzaba a llorar

-Yo no dije eso...- habló la joven mitad demonio mirando con preocupación a Cyborg, mientras el lloraba a cascadas

El chico mitad robot se alejó a una esquina y comenzó a devorar un litro de helado de vainilla mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Murmuraba cosas como "Debí saberlo" o "Estúpido Vegetariano"

La joven mitad demonio rodó los ojos al ver la acción de su amigo. Reflexionó los últimos acontecimientos.

Era cierto. El joven cambiante había actuado así toda la semana anterior.

Una extraña sensación que no supo explicar invadió su interior y decidió ir a su habitación.

Con ayuda de su espejo viajó a Nevermore, para saber que era aquella sensación y encontró a dos de sus emoticlones: Pasión y Valiente. Ambas jugaban cartas

-Hola...- saludó Pasión amablemente al verla llegar

-¿Alguien de ustedes tiene que decirme algo?- preguntó Raven yendo directo al grano

-Ya que no lo dirá nadie...- comenzó a hablar Valiente dejando sus cartas en el suelo -Todas queremos saber que sucede con Bestita...-

Raven alzó una ceja -¿Eso era todo?-

-¿Cómo que si eso era todo?- preguntó Pasión indignada -Estamos preocupadas por Besti-Poo. Tú también...- acusó señalando a la joven titán con el dedo

-Claro que estoy preocupada, es mi amigo...- dijo con naturalidad la joven mitad demonio

-A otro perro con ese hueso...- dijo Valiente mirando a Raven -Todas sabemos lo que sientes, que tú seas demasiado tonta para admitirlo es otra cosa...- dijo con determinación

-No sé porque vine...- dijo Raven mientras se preparaba para irse

-Recuerda lo que dije. ¿Qué mejor que el valor para decirte lo que sientes?- dijo Valiente mirando intensamente a la joven empática

Raven salió de Nevermore. Sus "queridas" emoticlones tenían razón. Ella también deseaba saber que sucedía con Chico Bestia.

A eso de las cuatro, el joven meta morfo regresó a su habitación en silencio mientras anotaba algo en una pequeña libreta.

Más tarde algunos de los titanes se encontraban cenando. Robin y Starfire estaban en una "misión" especial.

-Oye viejo, ¿me pasas la sal, por favor?- preguntó Chico Bestia con una sonrisa a Cyborg

El joven mitad robot lo miró de arriba a abajo -Pídesela a tu nuevo mejor amigo...- dijo con molestia mientras se levantaba de la mesa con todo y su comida

El joven cambiante lo miró confundido

-Chico Bestia, ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?- preguntó Raven en tono monótono

El chico de piel verde comenzó a ponerse nervioso

-No... Nada, Rae...- dijo Chico Bestia rascándose la nuca

La joven de ojos amatistas se acercó al rostro del chico, sin percatarse del fuerte rubor en las mejillas del cambia-formas

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó la joven con el tono monótono aun en su voz

El joven meta morfo sentía cosquillas en el estómago y su cara arder

-Si... Si... De verdad...- dijo levantándose de la mesa y caminando directo a su habitación con el corazón acelerado

La joven mitad demonio suspiró. No iba a estar tranquila hasta saber que sucedía.

•Al día siguiente•

-¡¿Planeas seguir a Chico Bestia?!- preguntó Cyborg con incredulidad -¡Dime que no es un sueño! ¡Dime que tu padre planea el fin del Mundo o un Apocalipsis!- exclamaba mientras limpiaba su hermoso bebé

-Es enserio, Cy. Estoy preocupada por el...- dijo Raven con monotonía en su voz

-¡Dios Todopoderoso! ¡Vuelve a decir eso!- dijo el joven mitad robot con una sonrisa que podía competir con la del gato Cheshire

La joven empática lo dudó

-¡Dilo!- insistió el chico mitad robot sacando una cámara

-¡No lo diré enfrente de esa cosa!- dijo la peli-violácea con determinación

-Oh si lo harás, Rae...- dijo el moreno ensanchando más su sonrisa

•••Un par de minutos más tarde•••

-Estoy preocupada por Chico Bestia...- susurró la joven empática con monotonía

-¡Más fuerte!- ordenó Cyborg mientras apuntaba un estante lleno de libros con su rayo

-Estoy preocupada por Chico Bestia...- dijo Raven con el mismo tono monótono pero con un poco más de voz

-¡No te oigo!- exclamó Cyborg acercando la cámara al rostro de la joven mitad demonio

-Estoy preocupada por Chico Bestia...- dijo Raven con tono fuerte y monótono mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color rosado -¡¿Contento?!- preguntó con furia

-¡Eso es todo, Rae!- exclamó el moreno con entusiasmo -¡Ahora mueve tu pálido trasero y descubre quien es el nuevo mejor amigo de Bestita!...-

La joven sólo rodó los ojos. Miró el reloj: 2:00pm. La hora exacta en la que Chico Bestia desaparecía

Notó como el joven de piel verde se transformaba en una pequeña ave y salía volando por la ventana

A una distancia prudencial, Raven siguió a Chico Bestia. El joven cambiante voló por la ciudad sin percatarse de su seguidora

La empática vio como el chico tomaba forma humana y se acercaba a un lugar. Su mirada se dirigió hacia una joven

-¿Una escuela? ¿Por qué demonios vendría aquí?- se preguntó Raven en voz baja mientras seguía manteniéndose a distancia

Pronto sintió como si algo se quebrara en su interior

-No puede ser...- se dijo a si misma mientras veía una cabellera rubia y un rostro bastante familiar de ojos azules...

Por fin había descubierto todo. Se alejó de ahí lo más pronto.

•Mientras tanto en Nevermore...•

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- exclamó Pasión cayendo de rodillas. Comenzó a golpearse en el pecho -¡Besti-Poo! ¡Dime que no es cierto! ¡Dinos que no es cierto!-

-¡Amenaza rubia!- gritaba Valiente con molestia -Repito, ¡Amenaza rubia!-

-¡De nuevo esa maldita rubia oxigenada!- exclamó una voz que hizo a Pasión sentir escalofríos

Valiente vio como de las sombras salía otra emoticlon

-¡¿Así que ese imbécil sigue tras la bruja de Terra?!- preguntó Rabia en un tono bastante fuerte que hizo temblar el lugar...

Continuará…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. En la siguiente parte veremos lo que opinan las emoticlones de Raven sobre este descubrimiento /n/

Besos,_ Luna_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola amable gente que se tomó la molestia de leer esta historia, espero que lo disfruten. Este fic forma parte de un reto propuesto por el grandioso MrRayney.

**Disclaimer**: La serie Teen Titans no me pertenecen.

* * *

Cyborg modificaba el sistema de seguridad en la torre cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. Era Raven.

— ¿Cómo está mi espía favorita? —dijo el joven mitad robot con una enorme sonrisa, acercándose a la empática—. ¿Qué información me traes?

La hechicera ni siquiera lo miró. Siguió caminando en dirección a su habitación.

—Tomaré eso como un "Nada" —gritó Cyborg al notar como su amiga lo ignoraba—. Ya no hay espías capacitados en estos días.

Raven entró a su habitación hecha un mar de sentimientos encontrados.

¿Qué significaba el sentirse enfadada y dolida a la vez?

¿Acaso era por haber visto a una de las personas que traicionó su confianza hace tiempo?

Se negaba a admitir que Chico Bestia era la principal causa de toda esa confusión. Y no estaba dispuesta a ir a aclarar las cosas con sus emoticlones. No después de lo que había hablado con Valiente y Pasión.

Se colocó en posición de meditación y repitió su mantra.

* * *

•Mientras tanto...•

Ella seguía llorando. A moco tendido. Literalmente.

— ¡Es que Bestita no puede hacernos esto! —exclamaba Pasión secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su traje.

Tímida se acercó lentamente y le ofreció un pañuelo.

Pasión dejó de llorar y aceptó la prenda.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa para después echarse a llorar de nuevo.

Todas las emoticlones se encontraban reunidas en un cierto punto, hablando y discutiendo entre sí.

—Todo esto debe tener una explicación —habló Inteligente siendo ignorada por el resto de las emoticlones.

Rabia golpeó su mano con un puño.

— ¡Si esa rubia oxigenada cree que se quedará con mi bestia se equivoca! —exclamó Rabia con un fuerte tono que hizo callar al resto las emoticlones.

Todas sin excepción, sabían que la emoticlon de capa roja tenía ciertos sentimientos hacia el joven mutante, para ser más exactas, hacia La Bestia Interna.

De nuevo las emoticlones comenzaron a discutir.

—Pienso que no deberíamos molestar a Chico Bestia... —dijo Tímida un poco alejada de las demás.

Ni siquiera se molestaron en mirarla.

—Visto... —susurró Inteligente al ver que su compañera era ignorada.

Por su parte, Rabia, Pasión y Valiente se encontraban juntas.

— No se ustedes, pero yo no dejaré que esa triste peliteñida se quede con Mi hombre —dijo Rabia recalcando la palabra mi.

—Esa bruja no ganará —dijo Valiente cruzándose de brazos.

Pasión respiró hondo mientras se quitaba las lágrimas.

—Hay que abrirle los ojos a Raven —habló la emoticlon decidida.

* * *

•En otro sitio•

Chico Bestia miró por enésima vez a la joven rubia.

¿Qué rayos pasaba con él?

Las cosas habían cambiado. Ella había cambiado. Él había cambiado.

Suspiró y transformándose en halcón voló hasta la Torre T, llegando más temprano de lo normal.

Parecía que no había nadie.

—Eh, Rae, ¿estás ahí? —preguntó el metamorfo.

No hubo respuesta.

— ¿Cy?

En eso, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza noqueó al joven de ojos esmeraldas.

* * *

Raven salió de su habitación.

Sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento.

¿Y cómo no? Con tanto alboroto en la mente a cualquiera le dolería la cabeza.

—Ustedes son una verdadera molestia, cómo un golpe en el trasero... —susurró la joven empática agarrándose las sienes mientras caminaba en dirección a la cocina.

Estaba por prepararse un té cuando se percató de que había una nota en la mesa.

_Querida Raven:_

_Tuve que salir a comprar tuercas, el auto T las necesita._

_Por cierto, ya no hay pan. ¿Podrías ir a comprar?_

_Con amor, Cyborg._

Raven enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Y por qué no fue él de una vez? —se dijo así misma mientras salía de la torre.

* * *

Chico Bestia abrió lentamente sus ojos, notando que se encontraba en una habitación oscura.

Trató de moverse pero se encontraba sujetado a una silla.

— ¡Hey, déjenme salir de aquí! —exclamó el joven de piel verde.

—Eso no sucederá, Bestita —respondió una voz masculina—. O debería decir... ¡Traidor!

— ¿De qué rayos hablas Cy? —preguntó Chico Bestia reconociendo la voz de su mejor amigo.

—No hables, no mereces llamarme así.

— ¿Acaso tienes un virus? ¿Qué rayos te sucede?

— ¡Las preguntas las hago yo! ¿Qué haces siempre a las 2 de la tarde?

El metamorfo se puso nervioso.

—Bien, es una larga historia.

— ¡Nos ocultas algo!

—Déjame explicarte —dijo el ojiverde siendo interrumpido por su amigo.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tienes un nuevo mejor amigo! —exclamó el chico mitad robot con los ojos cristalinos.

— No, no es... Espera, ¿Qué? —preguntó Chico Bestia confundido—. ¡No! Lo que pasa en realidad es...

* * *

•En las calles de Jump City•

Cualquiera diría que la vida la odiaba.

¿Por qué rayos el supermercado estaba cerca de la escuela?

Lo último que quería ver era a Chico Bestia y a Terra. Estaba segura de que estarían juntos.

Los alumnos comenzaban a salir, entre ellos cierta chica rubia de ojos azules.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Pasión y Valiente tenían razón. Pero era tarde.

Raven caminó en dirección al supermercado.

* * *

—Aun no tenemos algo concreto. El plan debe ser efectivo —dijo Valiente con una mano en la barbilla.—Hagamos un acto heroico. Impresionariamos a Bestita.

—Yo dijo que simplemente nos deshagamos de la güera oxigenada. Siete metros bajo tierra no estaría mal —dijo Rabia con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No, nuestro objetivo es mostrarle a Bestita que lo queremos —explicó Pasión—. Si tan sólo Raven fuese más directa.

Las tres emoticlones resoplaron molestas.

— ¡Ya se que vamos a hacer! —exclamó Valiente.

* * *

Cyborg y Chico Bestia caminaban mientras hablaban.

—Deberías decirle —dijo el joven mitad robot.— No deberías quedarte con eso guardado.

—Lo he pensado Cy, pero no se ni como acercarme a ella. —respondió el joven mutante

—Ya encontrarás la forma —el moreno puso una mano sobre su hombro—. ¿Sabes si Raven salió?

—La verdad no. ¿Quieres que vea si está en su habitación?

Cyborg sonrió

—Por favor.

Chico Bestia caminó hacia la recámara de la joven mitad demonio.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces.

— ¿Estás ahí Rae?

Silencio total. Abrió lentamente la puerta

— ¿Rae?

El metamorfo entró.

A veces la gente no aprende.

Con sigilo, un tentáculo negro tomó el pie del ojiverde y lo arrastró hacia cierto espejo.

— ¡No otra vez! —exclamó Chico Bestia cerrando los ojos.

Al abrirlos, se encontró a sí mismo en Nevermore, y frente a él, se hallaban tres réplicas de Raven.

—Más les vale no interrumpirnos y no hacer un alboroto —exclamó Rabia en voz alta y clara.

El resto de las emoticlones asintió.

—Bestita, queremos hablar contigo —dijo Pasión en un tono cariñoso, haciendo sonrojar al mutante.

—Llegó la hora de contarte un secreto —agregó Valiente con una sonrisa.

* * *

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por la espera :'v

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Decidí hacer la historia con más capítulos n.n

Agradezco sus follows, favs y reviews:

CristianLoganBj11: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Cris, todos admiramos a Rage x3

Aurora De Logan: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Me alegra que te gustara n.n Varios odiamos a Terra xD

SaritaSan: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Me alegra que te encantara x3 Amé lo de triste peliteñida, xD Hermana de Krillin cx

Sartharion1996: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Gracias por tus buenos comentarios, espero que te guste el capítulo.

TitanbyOMGRogel: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Me alegra que te gustara esa parte :3 y espero que te guste el capítulo.

sheblunar: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Espera a ver lo que harán xD Espero te guste el capítulo.

MrRayney: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Espero que no haya problema con que cambie la extensión del reto e.e Espero te guste el capitulo C:

Sonatika-San: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Espero te guste el capítulo *-* Saludos n.n

eigomi: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! C: Espero te guste el capítulo y perdón por tardar en actualizar :'v

Besos, Luna


End file.
